


Does Bubblegum Go With Pizza?

by QueenPandora666



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Demons, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Confusion, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Top Dante (DmC)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPandora666/pseuds/QueenPandora666
Summary: This story takes place after DmC Devil May Cry. I just prefer that world really, Eva being an angel was always more interesting than a boring human. So, after Vergil leaves, demons become an everyday thing. Dante and Kat pick up The Order together to help thin the heard of demons. With the destruction of Limbo higher level demons were able to open portals to the human world. On one of Dante's days off he has a night that throws his whole life off the deep end.
Relationships: Dante (DmC)/Original Character(s), Dante/Kat (DmC), Kat/Vergil (DmC)
Kudos: 3





	Does Bubblegum Go With Pizza?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is mostly for me, as I'm figuring out my own gender I created Ashley to help me work it out. I hope you love him as much as I do. See my Tumblr for more info on Ashley.
> 
> Thanks to my amazing sister HobbitKumori for being my smut proof reader XD <3

Dante goes out to a club for a night off from killing. They’ve acquired other members in The Order but none on Dante’s level, so his phone is on alert just in case. He grabs his usual drink from the bar and finds a seat facing the dance floor. There’s only so much good a guy can do before he needs a little bad in his life. So, this was one of those nights, Dante just wants to get drunk and wake up with a warm body next to him. As much as Dante tried, Kat just wasn’t taking the bait. Her heart is still locked on Vergil, after everything he did, she keeps insisting that he’s just misguided. Dante is 100 percent sure he’s over the edge, but a part of him hopes Kat is right. Dante guides his mind back to the moment in time to sense a demon in the club. A high level one too. He scans the crowd looking for the flesh suit hiding the demon when a thought bubbles up in his head. ‘I should go onto the dance floor.’ Unsure where the thought comes from, but his instinct is to follow his senses. He slams back the drink and walks onto the floor.

I weave my way through the dancing bodies, my body exciting over the contact. Damn, why am I suddenly so horny? The distraction of the hot bodies around me are keeping me from pinpointing the demon in the room. ‘Forget the demon, it’s your night off.’ My mind is sure easily distracted tonight. I need to get back on track. Before I can fully focus on getting myself out of the dance floor someone catches my eye. A person dancing a few feet away, swaying their hips like Shakira possessed them. My eyes scan over their body slowly. I don’t see a very busty chest under the purple crop top that’s over a black mesh long sleeve shirt. Their ass does look great in their short purple plaid shorts though. I was really drawn to their hair, a mess of shaggy bubblegum pink hair cut short and punky, the back is no longer then the base of their neck. I wanna say it’s a girl from the way they move but I really can’t tell. Not that is fucking matters I need to go over there anyway.

I push through the crowd again and step in their line of sight. They look up at me with shiny blue eyes, pretty similar to my own. Their face really doesn’t help me figure out their body, angular eyes with long lashes, lips you just wanna kiss, and makeup on point. “Hey, wanna dance?” They ask, screaming over the music in a sweet melodic voice. Before I could think of an answer my mouth said, “Of course.” They slide over to me and get right in my face. They are only about 6 inches sorter than me, face turned up toward me, hands placed on my chest, hips swaying back and forth slowly. Really why am I fighting this? It’s been at least two weeks since I’ve had a good night. This person seems interested enough so let’s run with it. Finally talking myself into it, I grip their hips and pull them against me. The sparkle in their eyes grows, the lights seeming to turn them pink. The dancing becomes mostly grinding, with hands moving from hips to ass and chest to neck. I’ve danced this dance before; I know where this goes. I lean my face down just an inch from them and when they try to bridge the gap for a kiss, I pull back just enough. Biting on my lip as they give me a desperate look, lips just slightly parted looking perfect. “You are such a tease.” They barely mouth to me, causing me to smirk and return their longing look. “Two can play this game.” They say then turn in my arms, backing their ass against me.

I instantly feel my head go fuzzy as they start breaking out what is practically a standing lap dance. They lean their back against my chest, laying their head against my shoulder, face turned toward mine, looking absolutely gorgeous and so turned on. I’m not gunna let this little minx play me like an expert, I ain’t that easy. I bring one arm around their waist and spin them around. Quickly I bend, grab and lift them by the thighs. Before they realize it, they have wrapped their legs around my sides and arms around my neck. I hear a surprised and delightful giggle as they stare into my eyes. “You are fun…do you live near here?” The question throws me into the deep end of the lust filled pool that is my brain. “Oh yeah, why don’t I introduce you to my mattress.” They squeal and smile, batting their long eyelashes. “Please.”

I quickly carry them outside and to my mustang, driving like a bat outa hell to the house, my little bubblegum passenger unable to keep their hands off my lap. The first time in a long time I feel on the edge of disaster. Parking in the driveway we fly out the car and into the house. Colliding like fiery space debris as we enter and kick our shoes off. I pick them up again, tongues tangling all the way to the bedroom. Once I flop them on my bed, I notice at some point I lost my coat and shirt. “Your nimble.” I whisper into their ear as I take my turn to remove their shirts and bra to reveal…a strangely flat chest. Doesn’t bother me, boobs are great no matter the size but…why wear the bra with breasts this flat…oh whatever makes them happy. They notice my hesitance and look a little insulted, which is not cool. I hurriedly lean down and catch their nipple in my mouth. A little yelp from them goes straight to my crotch. How can someone make a sound that god damn cute! Making sure to keep my focus on their breasts long enough to ease their concern. After I’m sure they are fully aroused and perked up I trail some kisses down to their shorts. As I’m leaving little hickies on their side, I run my hand between their legs and suddenly my brain short circuits.

That’s…uh…well…what?...no…that’s a fucking dick.

My whole body has frozen while I try to make the connection in my mind.

Okay…so it’s a guy…a very beautiful and sexy and dolled up guy.

Whose laying on my bed waiting for my dumbass to fuck the shit outa them.

Whatever who the hell cares if it’s a guy! He’s fucking hot as hell and I’m way to hard to let this opportunity pass me by! Lets fucking try this shit out!  
I tear my eyes away from his shorts and up to his face. A face way to beautiful to be looking that rejected. “Oh, no babe, no one ever leaves this room unsatisfied.” My hand continues palming their bulge with a light pressure. His face switches to one of pleasure and I realize I just want him to keep looking like that all night. His shorts come off revealing some cute panties that join the shorts on the floor. Now that I’m seeing his dick the confusion surfaces again. I’ve never fucked a dude before, though I’m not opposed to it, the opportunity just hadn’t come up before. I’ve had threesomes sure, but the girl was always the focus, kissing the guy for her amusement was as far as I had gotten. I feel something in the back of my mind getting really fucking excited, a feeling I didn’t know I wanted. Maybe I’m more into this then I thought, should have figured that out sooner.

With that realization finally coming to light all the confusion and questioning is whisked from my mind. Especially since he sat up and captured my lips. My arousal peeking again from the contact, his hands sliding down my abs. He holds my hips and guides me around, sitting me on the bed now, he positions himself on his knees in front of me. Hands, way to slowly, removing my pants. “I’m so glad your so open-minded. Will you tell me your name?” My pants are removed then his fingers tease around the waistband of my boxers. “Names Dante babe, what about you?” The words are more forced out then I would have liked but his slender fingers are just fluttering over my cock. I’m twitching now, craving that contact. He finally slides my boxers down letting my erection spring forward. He grins and licks his lips, not taking his eyes off it. “I’m Ashley…and you are beautiful.”

His fingers curl around it, I groan from the feeling of that tight grip and soft fingers. Its full and red and twitching with anticipation. In the old days before The Order I wouldn’t go this long without nights like this, obviously I’m getting to pent up if I’m this hard already. Ashley is stroking with just the right amount of pressure to pull more groans from my chest. With a devious little smirk, he drags his nail along the tip, my head whips back like it was yanked. “Fuck! You little tease!” He does it again, coaxing louder moans from me now. Another couple of teasing little strokes then it happens.

My head snaps forward in time to see his head sliding down my cock. His mouth is perfectly warm and wet, and he gets halfway with no problem…then keeps going. Holding all my thick 9 inches in his throat. “Fucking hell…aaaahhhh…hoooow can you…take aaaaall that?” His throat vibrates in a giggle and my eyes go fuzzy for a second. Hands instantly gripping that beautiful cotton candy hair. His head begins to bob up and down, coating my dick with a layer of saliva, tongue lapping at the tip every time he pulls back.

“Aaaaashleeeeey!” I test out the name, loving the way it sounds mixed with the slurping sounds in the room. His eyes look up at me, almost looking like a mix of pink and blue…must be a trick of my mind.

Once he has sufficiently wetted my cock he pulls back with a lewd pop of his lips off the tip. “Damn you taste so good I almost don’t wanna stop.” He looks a little pouty, my hand that was gripping his hair caresses his cheek now. “I wouldn’t mind if you kept going.” My voice is coming out with that well-worn gravlyness you only get when you’re on the brink of madness. “Well duh, but I wouldn’t want to drain you before we get to the real fun.” He grins and stands up, his own erection thick and dripping with precum. “Oh, I think you underestimate my stamina babe.” I grab his hips and pull him onto my lap, my dick sliding between his ass cheeks causing him to shiver. “I would never…but I think you overestimate my patience.” He grinds on it now, dick twitching against my abs, I can certainly tell now he’s already close to breaking.

With that I flip him around, his eyes blink in surprise as he’s now on his back on the bed. He shifts a little as I reach for my nightstand, his foot shoots out to halt my hand. “Don’t worry about all that, it’s not my first time, you won’t hurt me.” The voice sort of sounds like it’s in the room and in my head at the same time…but whatever he’s right. Of course, he’s right.

I position myself at his opening, teasing the tip against it, Ashley’s eyes are wide, begging. I start to press in, his hole easily opens then swallows my length without problem. “Damn babe…you feel so fucking good.” He’s just so perfectly tight and warm…like he was made for me. Ashley’s moans fill the room, hands gripping and pulling at the sheets, his head flipping back and forth. My pace quickens with every thrust, one hand on his hip the other gripping his thigh. “Daaante! Your soooo…big! I can hardly take it! Ahhhh…more…nnnnnnggg…fuck…harder!” His voice is like ear candy, my brain is so full now. Thoughts of ‘faster’ ‘harder’ ‘deeper’ ‘don’t stop’ ‘make him yours’ ‘claim him’ ‘ruin him’. Its been a long time since I’ve felt this…a deep desire…like a grasp on my loins. The slapping of thighs on ass, the lewd noises of my erection penetrating him, his gorgeous moans, my deep groans, the symphony of sex.

My mind finally shuts off and pure pleasure takes over. Fucking into him like hell, my hand now stroking off his deliciously leaking cock, the precum making my hand slide over it. Ashleys face contorts into sexy bliss, his eyes roll back and his body arches, one hand now clawing into my forearm, leaving deep gashes. “Dante! Daaaanteeee! I’m gunna-gunna-cum!” I feel a growl rumble in my chest, but I can’t focus long enough to hold myself back. The demonic sound fills the room as I slam into him, rocking him on the bed. “Cum for me Ashley.” My voice says without my permission. He practically screams my name as he releases on my hand.

But were not done yet. I keep pushing into him, groans building in my throat. “Fuck…fuck here it comes…Ashley!” My own climax pushes forward, the way his ass tightens causes me to get closer to the edge then I thought it would. A moan hangs in the room as I fuck through my orgasm, refusing to give up on this feeling yet. Ashley looks absolutely spent and fully fucked, his erection flagging, and stomach covered in his own mess. He has one eye open looking up at me, its almost fully pink now…weird. But curiosity filled my head now as I raised my hand to my lips and ran my tongue through the cum there. A delicious salty taste coats my tongue…I don’t know why girls are always complaining about it.

When I look back at Ashley, he looks very embarrassed but equally as excited. His eyes start to close then they fly open when I thrust in his ass again. “Do you think were done babe?” I ask, thrusting again making him yelp. “I…I guess not.” The clouds fully engulf my mind and eyes now. Clips of Ashley bouncing on my cock, face straining in pleasure, arms and legs wrapped around me, lips colliding with different parts of the body. Until I finally fully pass out, exhausted.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is mostly for me, as I'm figuring out my own gender I created Ashley to help me work it out. I hope you love him as much as I do. See my Tumblr for more info on Ashley.
> 
> Thanks to my amazing sister HobbitKumori for being my smut proof reader XD <3


End file.
